


Firsts

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Well that escalated quickly, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, now we've both had our first kiss, and you can shut up about it," Souji finally said, sitting back with a look of triumph on his face.</p>
<p>For Souyo Week 2016 Day 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> For Souyo Week 2016 Day 5 - First Time/Jealousy. I managed to hit both of those and sneak in a confession scene!

Yosuke sighed. Souji had long since learned how to interpret his best friend's different sighs, and this one meant there was something bothering Yosuke and he was going to be talking about it instead of what he was supposed to be doing: studying. Souji put a bookmark in his textbook, put down his pencil, and swiveled around in his chair to face the only other occupant of the room.

"What is it, Yosuke?" he asked, his tone carefully patient and inviting. He wanted to keep studying, but knew that until Yosuke had said his piece and gotten whatever advice he was seeking, that would be all but impossible. It was fine, though. Souji liked helping his friends, Yosuke especially, though he had to admit that he had a little bit of a bias toward him when compared with the others. Having a (basically guaranteed to be permanently unrequited) crush on someone tended to give them an unfair advantage, after all.

"Don't laugh, partner, but I...well, I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I'm just worried that I won't get to until after high school," Yosuke replied.

"What makes you think that?" Souji prompted. He had a pretty good idea of what Yosuke was thinking, but didn't want to guess and somehow be wrong.

"All the girls here hate me," he grumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest and folding his arms around them, then resting his chin on his knees. "I mean, it's hard enough to get anyone to talk to me around here because of Junes, but even if I manage to get past that, I'm not exactly winning people over with my dashing good looks or my stellar personality." Souji didn't like the self-deprecation in his friend's voice at all, so he stood up and walked over to the couch, sinking onto it to sit beside him, but not too close of course.

"Yosuke. You're great. You're attractive, I promise, and there's nothing wrong with your personality. If people can't see that, they're missing out," he said, tone patient and reassuring. Yosuke snorted into his knees.

"I'm nothing compared to _you_ , Partner. I must look like a cave troll in comparison, and you're so nice and patient and understanding. I'm actually pretty jealous," Yosuke replied.

"Don't put yourself down like that," Souji chastised, but Yosuke just waved a hand dimissively at him, moving his arms and stretching his legs back out, leaning back against the plush cushions of the couch.

"That's not the point. The point is I'm a loser that's going to graduate high school without even having a first kiss," he sighed. He looked over at Souji then, pleadingly. "I'd at least like to know what it's like! You've had yours, right Partner? Is it as great as TV makes it seem?" Souji felt his cheeks color a little in embarrassment.

"I've...um, I actually haven't had my first kiss either," he admitted, after a second of fidgeting. He hadn't ever been self-conscious about it _before_ , but the way Yosuke was talking about it made it seem important. Yosuke's jaw dropped.

"R-really? But...but how?!" he stammered, and Souji chuckled.

"I just haven't kissed anyone yet," he answered, with a shrug. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but if you're making such a fuss about it, I guess it is." Yosuke gaped at him in shock for a few more seconds, before sinking back against the cushions with a defeated groan.

"Great, now I'm going to be that loser that graduates high school without getting kissed, and I can't even find out how it is because _you_ somehow haven't been kissed yet either," he whined. Souji arched an eyebrow at his theatrics, chuckling a little. Then an idea came to him, an idea that he almost immediately realized was a _terrible_ idea, but it was so tempting and so tantalizing that he just couldn't pass it up. He scooted a little closer to Yosuke and sank back against the cushions right next to him, partially turned to face him.

"Yosuke," he said, getting the other's attention. He turned his head to face him, just like Souji predicted he would, and before he could ask what he wanted, Souji boldly moved forward, one hand cradling the other boy's cheek, and...kissed him.

He didn't let it linger. (He wanted to.) That wasn't the point of this kiss. It was a quick, firm peck on the lips, and then he pulled away and tried really hard not to blush or laugh at the absolutely shellshocked look on his face.

"There, now we've both had our first kiss, and you can shut up about it," Souji finally said, sitting back with a look of triumph on his face. That seemed to snap Yosuke out of the daze he was in, because he instantly turned the color of a tomato and started sputtering out syllables that didn't seem to be connected to eachother. Souji simply observed him for a few seconds before reaching out, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, and commanding him to calm down.

"Calm down?! _Calm down?_ Souji, you-you just kissed me!" he accused.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about graduating high school without having your first kiss," Souji pointed out.

"I...you...I...gah!" Yosuke groaned. He grabbed one of the nearby couch cushions and proceeded to bury his face in it and groan for a few seconds.

"So, can we get back to studying now?" Souji asked, fully well knowing that this was far from over.

"No!" Yosuke cried, throwing down the cushion with a huff. "Souji, I wanted my first kiss to be with a _girl_!"

"...oops?" Souji replied, but his shit-eating grin betrayed the fact that he really couldn't have cared less. He really wanted to kiss him _again_ , actually, but it was a miracle that it had even happened _once_ and not ruined their friendship. Although, if he played his cards right...

"All you have to say is 'oops'?! Damn it, Souji!" Yosuke growled in response.

"Just think of it as practice, Yosuke. If you practice first, that means your first kiss with a girl won't be a horrible failure," he replied. Yosuke blinked, eyes going wide.

"Oh! ...wait, are you saying that kiss was _bad_ or something?" he asked.

"I don't...think so? It didn't last very long, so I didn't get much of a feel for it," Souji explained. Yosuke somehow looked even less pacified than before.

"Oh man...what if I'm a terrible kisser? You wouldn't know, you don't have anything to compare it to either..." Yosuke worried. Souji barely managed not to smirk.

"Well...there _is_ one way to find out," he suggested. Yosuke looked like he was actually _considering_ it, and Souji didn't know if that made him excited or terrified.

"...we _have_ already kissed once," he reasoned out, slowly. "What harm could a few more do?"

"Right," Souji replied, and if his nodding was a little too eager Yosuke didn't notice.

"And I don't want to be a bad kisser when I finally convince a girl to go out with me," he continued.

"Of course," Souji agreed. Yosuke gulped and looked over at him, nervous.

"I mean...if you're cool with it...?" he finally asked, and Souji somehow managed not to jump for joy, or jump _Yosuke_ , and he just simply nodded and leaned forward. Yosuke managed to look even more nervous the closer he got, but he didn't move away or try to stop him.

First, he tried just a simple, chaste brush of his lips against Yosuke's, then a firmer press, to test the waters. When he pulled back Yosuke still looked nervous, and also extremely tense, but determined. He nodded at Souji, a quick jerk of his head, and Souji took that as permission to go ahead. Might as well indulge himself while he could, right? So he reached up and took Yosuke's face in his hands and gave him a _real_ kiss this time, lips moving against Yosuke's, one of his hands sliding into his brown hair and eliciting a surprised noise out of him. And then he started _kissing back_ and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He eventually had to pull back a little for air but almost immediately dove back in for kiss after kiss. It was heady and intoxicating, and the little noises Yosuke was making undoubtedly without meaning to were just the _best_ , and were making him want to be bolder. On the seventh or eighth kiss (he lost count) he decided to see just how far Yosuke would let him take this and tentatively parted his lips and ran his tongue along Yosuke's lips. His response was a small gasp of shock, but eventually, hesitantly, he parted his own lips and poked his tongue out to meet Souji's, almost shyly. And then they were making out, and Souji couldn't _believe_ his own luck.

"K-kinda...kinda aggressive there, Partner. Not very good practice for me," Yosuke panted, once the two of them finally separated.

"There are plenty of aggressive girls," Souji pointed out, but the glare Yosuke gave him told him everything Souji needed to know about how Yosuke felt about _that_ idea. He grinned and sat back, hunching a little so that he was purposefully shorter than Yosuke. One of Souji's hands went to cup his own cheek, and he blinked up at Yosuke from under his eyelashes, adopting a shy demure very suddenly.

"H-hanamura-kun, please kiss me," he cooed in a purposefully awful falsetto. Yosuke choked with laughter.

"You make a terrible girl, Partner," he chuckled, and Souji pouted, then cleared his throat.

"Okay then," he said, and then, in a voice only a little bit higher pitched than his own natural speaking voice, he asked, "Kiss me, Partner?"

Yosuke visibly _jumped_ when he said the word 'partner', and he instantly flushed. Souji just continued to blink at him, slipping one finger over from his cheek to delicately trace his own bottom lip, which only made Yosuke more flustered.

"Um, I d-don't think any girls are gonna be calling me 'partner'," he protested, looking basically anywhere but at Souji. Souji was silent in response, and when he finally _did_ look at Souji again, he gave him a coy smile, bedroom eyes, and his best 'come hither' stare. Yosuke gulped in response, looking like he was facing some intense internal debate. Souji took the hand off of his face and very purposefully slid it down to rest on Yosuke's knee.

"Ugh, _dammit_ ," Yosuke groaned, and then to Souji's delight he leaned down and kissed him. He wasn't as aggressive or demanding as Souji had been but he certainly put forth the effort, and Souji enthusiastically returned every one of his kisses. He almost didn't realize that Yosuke was slowly pushing him back, only noticing after the fact that he had been pinned to the arm of the couch by the other boy. He just returned Yosuke's grin and shifted a little so that Yosuke settled more comfortably on top of him. He met his lips eagerly every time, sliding his tongue against Yosuke's with fervor.

When the other male suddenly pulled back and started kissing his neck, he couldn't have possibly been happier. He made a little 'mm' sound in approval and tilted his head, exposing more neck for Yosuke to kiss, and the grin he got in response was so adorable it was unfair. He had no idea what had come over Yosuke, but he wasn't about to stop it. It was getting very difficult not to get aroused, though, and he was pretty sure that would not be well recieved by Yosuke, but he had to admit defeat when Yosuke started to suck and lick at a sensitive spot on his neck. He moaned in response, and since it sounded embarassingly shameless to him he started to apologize, but before he could even get a syllable out Yosuke groaned the word 'fuck' and jolted his hips down against Souji's. For a moment Souji dreaded that Yosuke had realized that he was hard and would hate him for it, but he abruptly realized that _Yosuke was hard too_.

"Oh...fuck, fuckfuckfuck, sorry Souji, I-" Yosuke was stammering, and he pulled back away from Souji abruptly, but Souji shot out a hand and caught his upper arm.

"No no no, this is fine, this is good practice," Souji replied, breathless, and Yosuke gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few seconds, utterly perplexed.

"Uh...right, p-practice, yeah...are...are you sure?" he asked. Souji just nodded and, in lieu of actually responding, reached up and pulled Yosuke back down on top of him, kissing him hard and with gusto. They kissed like that for a few more minutes, their erections very distractingly rubbing against eachother, before Yosuke pulled back again, though this time not as far.

"S-so, uh, we're getting pretty good at kissing, huh?" he asked. Souji nodded, and he continued, after hesitating for a few seconds with an unsure look on his face. "Well...well what if we practiced more than kissing?"

Souji's head spun a little at that. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this happening. For a very brief moment he considered refusing, because this was probably a terrible idea, but he just couldn't _resist_.

"Like...practice sex?" he asked, and Yosuke blushed hard, but nodded.

"Y-yeah, like, it'd be terrible if either of us was in bed with a woman and didn't know what to do, right? I mean, I've watched a ton of porn so of course I _know_ what to do, but there's a big difference between knowing what to do and actually _doing_ it, right?" he explained.

"Right," Souji agreed. "But, are you sure about this? This would be your first time,"

"Hey, it's yours too," Yosuke pointed out. "And, heck, I already had my first kiss with you, so why not?" There were probably a thousand reasons 'why not', but Souji refused to acknowledge any of them. He wanted this way too badly.

"If you're really sure about this, then okay," Souji replied. He could think about the consequences later. Yosuke nodded, and Souji nodded in response. "But first, let me just say that we can stop any time you want to, Yosuke, and I won't get offended."

"Yeah, same to you partner," Yosuke agreed.

"And I won't judge you for whatever you want to try out," Souji continued. Then, as an afterthought, "unless it's something really gross or messed up."

"Haha, yeah, same," Yosuke replied, with a grin. Souji took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled, and finally met Yosuke's eyes.

"Okay, then. Shall we?"

* * *

Despite how confident he sounded, Souji was still nervous as hell. The buttons on his shirt had _never_ given him a problem before, but holy hell were they difficult to undo now that he really wanted to not be wearing his shirt. Yosuke had wasted no time in stripping out of his shirt, and now Souji was way behind in the getting naked game. With a frustrated sigh he finally managed to get all of his buttons undone and his shirt off. He paused halfway through sliding out of his pants when he noticed the look that Yosuke was giving him, half-lidded and _hungry_ , and he had to immediately squash the thought that maybe Yosuke was actually interested and just using the 'practice' as an excuse, just like he himself was. But he didn't want to get his hopes up, so he just tried to ignore the thought and finish getting undressed. When he was finally naked he had the sense to be a bit embarrassed by how ridiculously he hard he was already, but a quick glance over at Yosuke showed him that he was just as hard, and that was a comforting thought, at least. And also a really hot thought.

"So what's first?" he asked, trying really hard not to sound too eager.

"Well, uh, I guess we should get used to someone else touching us? Don't wanna cum the instant the girl touches you, right?" Yosuke suggested, with a little laugh. The two of them awkwardly turned to face eachother on the couch, scooting a little bit closer together, and hesitantly reached out towards eachother. Souji closed his hand around the base of Yosuke's dick with a giddy little internal laugh, unable to subdue a moan when he felt Yosuke's hand hesitantly wrap around his hardness. In response he started moving his hand sliding up to brush his thumb over the head of Yosuke's dick and then squeezing a little when he slid his hand back down to the base. Yosuke panted out the word 'partner' and started moving his own hand. What felt like little pulses of electricity seemed to scatter through his body at the sensation, and he hardly was able to keep himself from twitching his hips up against his hand, settling for a whimper instead that he hoped sounded encouraging.

"Wow, it...it feels way different when someone else is touching you, huh?" Yosuke asked.

"Feels good," Souji agreed. He was desperately fighting the urge to just grab Yosuke's hand and _fuck_ it, he wanted release pretty badly but he had to show restraint, _he had to show restraint-_

"Hey, you weren't kidding earlier when you said you won't judge me for anything I want to try, right?" Yosuke suddenly asked.

"I wasn't kidding," Souji affirmed, and Yosuke nodded, licked his lips, locked eyes with him hesitantly, and then stopped his movements and pulled his hand away. Souji bit back a frustrated groan and stopped as well. Yosuke faltered a couple of times, as if he was second-guessing himself, but finally moved his hands up to Souji's shoulders and gently pushed him back, until he was laying against the arm of the couch again. And then he was moving, sliding down Souji's body, and...

Souji sucked in a breath in shock and anticipation. There was _no way._

But to Souji's utter disbelief, Yosuke leaned down, seemed to waver for a second, and then opened his mouth and slid the head of Souji's cock into it. It was warm and wet and _unbelievable_ , and even though he could feel Yosuke's teeth a bit he didn't _care_ , especially not when he started to _suck_.

"Ah, Y-yosuke!" he stammered, having to grab fistfuls of couch cushion and squeeze just to not cum immediately. As it was he didn't last very long before he had to put a hand on Yosuke's head and gently push him away, gasping, to stop himself.

"How was it?" Yosuke asked.

"So good," he groaned. "You want me to...?" he trailed off, gesturing at Yosuke's very much erect cock in response. Yosuke nodded so quickly that Souji was a little worried about whiplash. He climbed off of Souji and sat back, letting Souji push him back against the other end of the couch. Souji wasted no time in moving to press a line of kisses down his abdomen. Once he reached his erection he looked up, locked eyes with Yosuke, and proceeded to lick a stripe up from the very base all the way to the tip, gently taking the tip into his mouth and starting to suck. Yosuke's reaction was _great_ , arching his back with a strangled gasp of his name - his _name_ , not the title 'Partner'. It made him want to be bolder and so he reached up to wrap a hand around the portion of his cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth, squeezing and rubbing as he sucked and massaged him with his tongue. He didn't get to do this for very long, or at least not long enough in his opinion, before he felt a hand on his head and heard Yosuke's strained voice telling him to stop.

"I-I was about to cum," Yosuke sputtered, his voice shaky. "Didn't wanna come in your mouth." Souji wanted to tell him that he could have, he kind of wanted him to, but he didn't. He stopped for a moment and just took in the image of his partner all flushed and hard and trembling, because of _him_ , and he felt like he wanted to be bold for one last time.

"I know it won't be exactly the same as it would be with a woman, but if you want to have practice sex with me I don't mind," he said, and Yosuke's jaw dropped.

"Uh, I, um. Um?" Yosuke very intelligently said in response.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Souji continued.

"No no I want to, I _really_ want to, but I...you...what about your practice?" he protested.

"I can practice next time," Souji explained, and a little thrill went through him when Yosuke nodded.

"Yeah, next time," he answered. Souji sat back, letting Yosuke scoot out from under him as he thought.

"The couch isn't very practical, so...help me set up the futon?" he asked, and Yosuke nodded. He looked about as nervous as Souji felt, but all too soon they had the futon laid out and Souji retrieved a bottle of hand lotion from one of his dresser drawers.

It wasn't until he was on his back and pushing one lotion-covered finger into himself that it really hit him. He was about to have sex - practice sex, but still _sex_ \- with his best friend. He just hoped it would be a good memory, a good first time, and that he wouldn't regret it later. Even, or rather _especially_   if nothing came of it, and at the end of the day they were still just friends and nothing more. Yosuke watched, looking visibly distressed, as he pushed a second finger into himself, and he just laughed.

"It's really not that bad," he assured Yosuke. "It can even feel pretty good if you do it right."

"Y-yeah, so I've heard..." Yosuke replied, wincing for him as he added a third finger. It really wasn't bad, because he was taking his time and making sure to thoroughly stretch himself. Still, this wasn't exactly new to him, and he knew that Yosuke's cock would be much bigger. That thought sobered him a little and he pulled his fingers out of himself and met Yosuke's eyes with a determined look.

"Okay, I'm ready. Just go slow, and stop if I tell you to," he instructed. Yosuke nodded, and even though his hands were shaking and his movements were stiff, Yosuke looked eager enough as he clambered between Souji's legs. Souji tried his best to relax as he watched his best friend, his unrequieted crush, the boy he had fallen in love with, steady himself with a hand and slowly start to push into him. He gritted his teeth and took several long, calming breaths through his nose as he felt the head push inside, and it hurt a little, but once that was inside the rest seemed to go more smoothly, and eventually Yosuke was seated almost entirely inside Souji, holding his hips a little too tightly and panting.

"G-god, you're so _tight_ ," he groaned.

"Y-yeah, sorry, it won't be like this with a woman," Souji replied, and Yosuke scoffed.

"Did I say I was complaining? It feels _incredible_ ," he replied, and Souji felt his cheeks heat up, felt warmth start to bloom in his chest. There was no helping him now, he was definitely in love with this idiot. It was going to be so hard not to just blurt it out.

"You can move but...go slow..." Souji instructed, and Yosuke nodded. Feeling Yosuke's hardness inside of him, pressing him open, filling him up was one thing. Feeling it _moving_ , sliding against what felt like every nerve ending in his body...that was something entirely different. And when the swollen head brushed against his prostate it only heightened the experience, made him involuntarily buck up against him and moan. But Yosuke had surprising restraint and held back from starting to thrust right away, instead content to slowly slide in and out inside him without any real force. it didn't take long for Souji to crave something _more_ , though.

"I'm...I'm ready. Go ahead, I can take it...Partner," he said, making sure to emphasize the word 'Partner' just for him. Yosuke groaned and shifted his grip on his hips. He started slow and gentle but that changed _very_ quickly once Souji started to move his hips up against him. It felt amazing - the pressure, the friction, the grind, the _heat_...and then Yosuke wrapped a hand around Souji's hardness, and it was ecstasy. If Souji could have picked one moment to exist in for eternity it would undoubtedly be this one. It still hurt a little - of course, it was his _first time_ \- and it was over way more quickly than either of them seemed to want, but it was good.

"I...fuck, Souji, I'm gonna come..." Yosuke gasped, face buried in his neck right underneath his ear, and Souji tightened his arms around the other man's torso.

"Go...go on Partner!" Souji encouraged, and Yosuke moaned against his skin, something that Souji knew he would never be able to forget.

"Love you," he said, and Souji could feel him coming. "Love you, love you, I love you...P-partner...Souji!" Souji, on the other hand, could only cry out and arch against Yosuke when he came, the hand on his cock and the cock pressing against his prostate more than enough to send him over the edge.

He never would have guessed it, but Yosuke was a post-coitus cuddler. He had Souji by the torso, arms wrapped tight around him, stomach against his back, and was pressing kisses to every convenient patch of skin as they both cooled down from their orgasms. Souji had no idea what to say, too bewildered by the fact that Yosuke had said he loved him, too afraid of the very real possibility that he would take it back.

"I gotta be honest," Yosuke started after a few moments of silence, and this was it, he was going to say it was just the heat of the moment...

"Yeah?" Souji prompted, though his voice was a little strained from both the sex and from the lump of emotion in his throat.

"I...I hope I'm not misinterpreting anything," he continued. "I didn't do this because I wanted practice and...I don't think you did either?" he asked. Souji swallowed, but nodded, unsure. Yosuke sighed in relief. "Good. I want you to know, I really do love you."

"I...m-me too," Souji stuttered, and he felt Yosuke smile against his neck and exhaled in relief, sinking back against him. "I love you too."

"I mean, it _was_ good practice," Yosuke continued, and Souji laughed. "How was it, by the way? It was incredible for me."

"It hurt a little," he replied, truthfully. "But it was good! It was _great_ ," he hastily added.

"Really?" Yosuke asked.

"Really. I'm sure next time will be even better?" he asked.

"I'll try my best," Yosuke murmured. Souji could feel the tendrils of sleep starting to work their way into his brain, and knew Yosuke probably wasn't that far behind him. It was tempting, so tempting, but there had initially been a good reason they were both here, after all.

"We still need to study," Souji said, and Yosuke groaned.

"Damn it, Souji."


End file.
